


Arcade

by archiveofthebeast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Don't think it can get any more G rated than this, Fluff, Literally you just go to Chuck E. Cheese with Nagito, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast
Summary: You and Nagito have a date out at your local arcade.





	Arcade

“I know what you’re going to say,” Nagito spoke quietly, “but this was the only arcade open today… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” you replied, standing outside of the looming arcade for children, with that little rat standing above the two of you - Chester Entertainment Cheese and his questionably clean establishment. “Anything is fun with you.”

Nagito tipped his head in embarrassment and the two of you walked in, hand in hand. A few dollars can get you a cup full of coins. You and Nagito agreed to stay together for a little bit and then you would split off. “And then later we can grab some pizza,” you finished.

The neon shine of the machines lit up Nagito’s calm expression with greens, purples, and blues. He had never been out like this before - and especially not with his lover. In the distance, you see Chuck’s signature crew dancing and singing on the stage. He doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s in a place for toddlers to bang on buttons while adults stand outside to handle their growing migraine. He just appreciated that he got to be here with you.

You and Nagito decided to try out some Skeeball first. You weren’t too great at it. You got a good amount of tickets. Not like tickets even mattered; you needed so many tickets to get a good prize. But Nagito seemed to be a born natural. His balls landed in all the right holes and the machine spat out tickets by his feet until it started smoking. A manager wandered over and started yelling at Nagito, but not before one of his wayward balls hit the poor guy in the head and knocked him to the ground. “Sorry,” Nagito apologized. “I can’t help it.”

You go off to a crane machine and try to get a grip on a teddy bear, to no avail. You swear that the claws lose grip halfway up. You’re spending all your coins on this one little game with nothing to show for it. You hear a little squeak, one you know only belongs to Nagito, and turn around to him with armfulls of tickets. He looked overwhelmed. You rush over to help, and grab some of the tickets spilling out of the brightly lit machine. “You’re really good at this,” you compliment. “Is it the luck?”

Nagito smiles at you. “Yes, it’s the luck. It makes these rigged carnival games a little more enjoyable, yes? You’ll get whatever you want.” He notices your empty cup. “You’ve run out of coins. Do you want me to get you more?”

“No, it’s okay.” You look back at the cursed crane. “I was just trying this one crane game.”

“Let me try,” he says, walking over. He puts in a few coins and gets going. There’s focus in his whole posture. It’s a marvel to look at. You wish you could stare all day. The machine starts making horrid metal noises, as three extra plushies get carried on the crane to the drop chute. They get deposited, and the lights on the machine shut off.

“Is this the one you wanted?” Nagito holds up the soft white teddy with a green ribbon.  
“It is!” You exclaim. “Thank you so much, Nagi. I’ve had lots of fun with you today.”

“Didn’t you say we were going to have some pizza, too?”

\---

You and Nagito sat at the least dirty looking table and got a pizza for two. Just what you both wanted - plain cheese on your half, onions on his. “I just like onions,” he says. “They’re an underappreciated vegetable!” You giggle at his comments on legumes and dig in. Nagito’s got a huge ball of tickets sitting to his left.

“Do you think, maybe, there are other children in here that want these tickets?” He asks.

“No,” you say, staring back at all the machines spitting out all the tickets they have.

Once you’re finished with the pizza, you two walk up to the counter with your giant ticket-baby. The poor clerk looks shocked as you sit the tickets down. “I’d like that big seal plush up there, and… Nagito, do you want anything?”

“Hmm…” He ponders this for a moment until he points to a tiny ring on one of the glass shelves. “This one, please.” It’s a gold-looking ring with a small clover charm.

“Don’t you want anything else?”

“I have everything I want right here,” he says, looking at you.

“Get him that giraffe, too.”

All the tickets on the counter were tossed into the back as the clerk handed you two your gifts. You and Nagito walked out, arms full with plushies galore, still finding the space to hold hands.

“We should do this again sometime,” Nagito says. “I had a lot of fun.”

“We probably shouldn’t come back here, though,” you reply. “I think you busted most of the machines in there.”

“I guess with luck for one comes despair for another…”

The sun glows orange on Nagito’s face as you two walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in (checks watch) 20 minutes and it's better than anything else


End file.
